Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle tailgate and more particularly, a latch for use with a dual function tailgate.
Some vehicles in particular pickup trucks are provided with a bed having an associated tailgate that can transition from an open position to a closed position. In order to retain the tailgate in the closed position a latch or latching device is required. In some applications it is desirable to have the tailgate pivot about one or more axes however, tailgate latches are configured for tailgates that only pivot about a single axis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tailgate latch or latch system that can function as both a hinge and/or a latch depending upon the axis of rotation of the tailgate.